Not What It Seems
by Sweetheart9914
Summary: Bella isn't really Isabella Swan, in reality she is the Greek Goddess Calista, goddess of the night sky, stars, and constellations. She returns to Olympus and resumes her duties. Zues calls the Cullens for questioning and everything that can go wrong, does. Follow Calista in her adventures of telling the Cullens she is married. Writers block induced hiatus.
1. Preface

**I don't own anything. This is my first story up and I hope you enjoy. Please R/R :)**

 **Preface**

The vampy clan stared in awe and discussed a my form changed back, and Apollo placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. If they get any more stupid I will personally chain them into Tartarus, and let grandfather lecture them on how he is going to excape _again_ and try to destroy the world. _Again._

 **Sorry the preface is so short, I just needed to put something up until the first chapter is finished. Read and Review!**


	2. Leaving Forks

**Finally finished first chapter, hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be finished, it took me two weeks just to write this so...**

 **Please R/R, no flames please :)**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Yes, he finally left me! Apollo was saying Edward would leave in the next week and I could return to Olympus, he just didn't know exactly what time. You might know me as Bella Swan, breakable human girl, but in truth I am Calista, goddess of the night sky, stars, and constellations. I was sent on a mission to gain the Cullen's trust so that the council could send them to Camp Half-Blood, and when I first got here everybody came to visit at night, but then Edward started watching me and only Apollo could watch over, that is if the sun ever showed itself.

I started to walk towards Charlie's house, in attempt to thank him for letting me stay in the time of need, but the vampire I claimed to have loved came running up in a panic.

"Bella!" He yelled, scooping me into his cold stone arms.

"What?!" I asked irritated that he **interrupted** my leave. It had been two years since being on Olympus and I was getting antsy to go home.

"Alice says the future disappeared, so I am not leaving your side until I make sure that whatever causes this dies." He finished and it was then I knew he would find out my secret.

"Let me go! I have to get to Charlie's house!" I screamed, frantically thrashing my legs. The leech set me down gently, as if afraid he would break me, and I took off for Charlie's house. The vamp followed next to me, easily keeping up with my demigod-ish body, but I just pushed faster.

"Bella, I should carry you, what if you fall?" He sounded genuinely worried and it was almost cute. Almost. I just scoffed at his assumptions; he was one hundred percent wrong; I actually have the grace of a goddess because... Well, I am one. Reaching Charlie's house I kicked the door open and rushed in, doing a routine sweep with my eyes for danger.

"Charlie!" I screeched, walking into the living area and taking a deep breath. He gave a slight nod towards Edward but I just ignored it.

"When and where?!" The question rang out frantic and the leech wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Calm down Bella. They IM'd me a few minutes ago saying to meet him at a clearing fifteen miles due west, you have ten minutes, can you make it?" He asked, still staring at Edward who had tightened his grip on my waist.

"I don't think I can, may I borrow the cruiser?" I asked Charlie, not caring one bit about the bloodsucker behind me. Charlie was about to reply when someone decided to interrupt.

"I'll take her." Edward said from behind me, his hands dropping from my sides.

"Look, I don't care who the name of hade-hell takes me, as long as I'm there and if you spend one more second discussing this I will run!" I screamed at them exasperated, yet at the same time relieved to catch my slip in tongue before the entire word was formed.

"Ok, I understand Bella, but my car is faster." He said in a proud manner, almost as if a car made him better than me. I nodded my head once and sprinted out of the still open door until being forced to stop at the locked Volvo door.

"Hurry up!" I shrieked using as much godly force as possible. Leech just sauntered over without a care in the world. He clicked the locks, sliding into his seat leisurely as I dove into the passenger side as if my life depended on it. He started the car and a bubble of panic grew in my stomach as I realized he could go in the completely wrong direction, but this was proven unnecessary as my vamp started driving.

My sudden panic was now in reason, for as soon as we were out of city limits, the car jerked to a stop.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Keep going!" I half yelled as he turned towards me.

"Bella, what is going on? Your future disappears, Charlie is acting strange, and now I am expected to drive into the middle of the woods, leaving you there like a package. I don't know about you but I won't do it!" Edward finished, voice shaking as if tears should be spilt, but they never would. I wanted to scream, but that would probably get someone killed.

"Let. Me. Out!" I seethed through clenched teeth. It was then I realized that running was an option. I could never outrun him, but getting there would be possible. With a quick swipe of my hand the door was open and I was out of the car, running through the woods at a blazing speed. Edward caught up in mere seconds but I didn't care, and I kept running. This was my escape.

As I burst into the clearing my heart hammered on, excited as the sun started poking through the clouds.

"Urgent, huh?" The leech asked in a semi snarky voice, blowing the scent of bleach and candy bars into my face. I still can't believe that I went two whole years without killing his sorry ass.

"I think it'd be best if you left now." I seethed, trying not to lose my temper, because we both know, that would be a catastrophe.

"No, I am staying and we will get through whatever this is together!" He stated, almost in a proud manner.

"Whatever, but don't blame me if you don't like what you see." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly. The idiots face showed he didn't believe I gave in so easily, little did he know this was the last time he would ever see his precious "Bella" again. As I looked up into the clouds for the second time, a warm glow swallowed the clearing we were standing in, causing me to throw my arms up, shielding my eyes. As the glow subsided, and my arms lowered slowly, I could see a flaming red Maserati with charred grass under the wheels. I squealed in delight and, as if on autopilot, my body lurched forward, running at top speed toward the driver side door.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" Leech boy asked from behind me, sounding panic stricken, and was that fear in his voice? Just then the drivers side door opened and Apollo slowly got out, running a hand through his golden hair with a smirk on his face, as if not a care in the world.

"Apollo!" I squealed, jumping up into his waiting arms. His smirk turned to a full blown smile as I peppered his face with kisses, and slung my arms around his neck.

"Knew you'd miss me, Artemis owes me two hundred drachmas!" He boomed across the small clearing. That's when I realized leech wasn't there, but had seen Apollo, and vice versa.

"Let's go! I have all of the needed information, and am sick of the clouds." I huffed impatiently. That's one of the down sides of being a goddess; absolutely, positively, zero patience.

"Ok, but did the vamp really have to follow you?" Apollo asked in a whiney voice.

"He followed me, and I was honestly to lazy to kill him." I answered in defense.

"Well, let's just hope he didn't see anything, otherwise..." He trailed off, looking almost amused any yet at the same time, scared at what Zues was going to say.

"No!" I screeched, looking at my husband with terrified eyes. "No, no, no, no!" I kept muttering.

"Yes, yes, yes, but don't worry, I'll help protect you from the big bad vampires." He said to me in a baby voice. I did what we always do when Apollo is being an idiot and hit him upside the head. Although now that I think about it, he gets hit more than a punching bag.

"Owwww!" He whined, rubbing the side of his head, with the free hand that was not holding me up.

"Let's go, I'm bored!" I stated firmly, climbing down from his arms and walking over to the passenger door. Apollo climbed in next to me and off we were to Olympus, to get my power back, and to my real life started once again.

 **Thanks again, please R/R. Ideas welcome for future chapters! I'm also going to have a pole vote soon so stay tuned!**


	3. Story Time

As Apollo parked the car I started fidgeting in my seat, anticipating the return of power and importance. It had been three years. Three years since I was a goddess, the years since I was on Olympus, and three years since I had been with Apollo, so you can only begin to imagine the excited energy flowing beneath by skin. We exited the car Apollo took my hand into his arm, and even though it wasn't really me he was still a gentleman, albeit a dumb one, but still a gentleman. We began walking up the long, winding, pathway towards the center of Olympus, and and my nerves calmed, nothing more than a flutter of life within my being every once and a while. Reaching The Hall Of Gods, I wanted to burst in and sit upon my throne, but that would be unladylike and probably earn me a lightning bolt to the head, and it may not kill me, but would hurt like hell. Apollo slowly opened the doors, allowing me to enter before him, and firmly shut the doors behind us. We walked to the center of the room and Apollo grew to his true form, walking over and sitting in his golden throne, while I just sat there, feeling quite small while the twelve of them looked down on me.

"Calista, goddess of the night sky, stars, and constellations, back at last are we?" Zues boomed in his thunderous voice. I bowed my head slightly before answering,

"Yes lord Zues, I have collected all needed information from the Cullen family." I said lowly, moving my head from the slight bow, and standing taller, knowing that my power would soon be returned.

"Are you ready to regain your powers, Lady Calista?" Zues asked at a slightly lower volume than before.

"Yes Zues," I answered with as much godly force as possible in my current state. Zues raised his hands and a rush of power consumed my being as everything changed. My appearance shifted as well, and Edward may have thought I was beautiful as a mortal, but that is nothing compared to my real form. In reality I have thick, black hair that goes to my waist, tanned skin, am 5' 9", and my eyes are black with specks of silver all through where the pigment is. The power rush stopped and was natural again, eyesight sharper, hearing people comment on the stars, everything was back to normal. I grew to my natural form and strode across the room, sitting in my throne with a satisfied smile.

"Now Apollo, you say there is something important to tell the council?" Zues asked in his "authoritative, council voice," looking in the direction of me, though the question was directed to the idiot sitting in the throne beside me.

"Why yes Zues, but perhaps Calista would be a better person to share." Apollo said, smirking just a tiny bit, and reclining further into his throne. I was about to start yelling at him when Artemis cut me off.

"Wait, are you saying someone is better than you at something?!" She asked incredulously.

"I- but- um- maybe-um- NO!" Apollo stammered, finally managing to get a clear thought spoken.

"This is great! Better than when Calista beat Ares during a fight!" Hermes smiled triumphantly, leaning forward.

"Hey! It was a bad day for me, and I don't see you challenging me, mail boy!" Ares shouted across the table, starting to shake, eyes turning a vicious red.

"Enough! Lady Calista, please share." Zues commanded from head of the table. I fidgeted uncomfortably as attention shifted towards me, but cleared my throat and began anyway.

"In order to gain access into the Cullen family, I had to sort of, date one." I said in a low voice, just waiting for their explosive responses. This meant I was genuinely surprised by the nods in approval and gesture to continue.

"At the very end, he insisted on following me, and might have seen Apollo and the car. Although he was a mind reader, he could not read the mind of gods, but that does not rule out seeing us, and me leave." I finished, feeling slightly better about the whole ordeal.

"Well then, I suppose you shall have to go get them." Zues stated shaking his head, obviously hiding humor. I hung my head and started preparing to bring the Cullens in.

"Might I request some company?" I asked, still slouched in my seat slightly, moping from my current predicament.

"Yes I suppose there are to many for fast travel with only one, correct?" Poseidon asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. I nodded my head slightly and waited for approval of a companion.

"Yes you may have Apollo accompany on the journey, you leave in four hours. Council dismissed!" Zues thundered across Olympus, earning the sound of nymphs and creatures cowering in the distance. Everybody started leaving and I grabbed Apollo's arm, effectively dragging him up and out toward my palace. After all there is a lot one can get done in four hours.

Two hundred, thirty five minutes, and thirty one second later Apollo and I were rushing around my palace, trying to find everything and create order from the chaos we created. I was dressed in a loose flowing white gown and breast plate, bare footed, and hair flowing in a silky waterfall down my back. Apollo was in full armor, blonde hair ruffled and messy, but still charming.

"Are you ready?!" He asked, obviously excited to scare the shit out of the Cullens.

"Yep, let's go to the end of there driveway so that it doesn't freak them out to much." I answere the idiot I call my husband with a smile on my face.

"Yay!" He cheered, running out the door, and then turning around to face me with a pouty face.

"Aren't you coming Calli?" He pouted with puppy dog eyes. Agh, the eyes always get me, it's like a crystal blue window into his soal.

"Fine!" I gave in a huff, stalking forward and threading my hand through his arm, as we disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. Masochistic Butterflies

**Heyyyy, I'm Not Dead! So sorry it took me this long to update, but my computer died and ate the two chapters I had, and school has been keeping me very busy. Anything** **underlined** **is in Ancient Greek. And to a few** **comments, I say this once, don't like don't read. Also, spell check hates me and, apparently, also the word Zeus. It was spelling it Zues, but I went into the dictionary and changed that. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Apollo and I landed at the end of their driveway, as to give them some warning of our arrival. I turned towards the forest and changed my appearance into that of a fourteen year old girl. If we have to do this, might as well have fun with it.

"Ready?" He asked me, offering his arm, which I took immediately, starting in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Yes I suppose," I gave in with a sigh as we picked up our pace, reaching the clearing where the Coven resided temporarily.

I walked up the short staircase toward the front door, Apollo at my side, and knocked once, loud enough that it sounded human, but not hard enough to break the door. Carlisle was behind the door in seconds, opening it with a smile on his face.

"How might I help you this evening?" He asked in a strained voice, obviously trying to keep calm at the fact that there was a visitor at his door.

"We are here to question your son Edward about an incident that occurred yesterday." Apollo answered in his 'godly' voice, which pretty much meant, obey or suffer the consequences.

"Alright, but who are you?" He asked, getting even more weary as I stood there, staring, with a blank face.

"All will be answered soon." He supplied again, looking straight into the bloodsuckers eyes. Rosalie walked outside and looked at us in disgust.

"Who are they?" She snarled, face twisting into a terrifying mask. Or at least it was terrifying to anyone else, however to Apollo and I she just looked constipated.

"Well then, come in." Carlisle smiled, this time forced, and lead us into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Edward, head in hands, muttering random words that sounded suspiciously like _my Bella_ , and, _kill the man_.

"Ehem, Mr. Cullen, we would like to question you on anything suspicious you saw yesterday." I stated calmly, a rather mature voice coming from my current fourteen year old form. His head snapped up, eyes restless, and settling on only one thing; Apollo. He jumped up in a frenzy, hands wringing together over and over.

"You!" The vamp boy seethed between clenched teeth, "You kidnapped my Bella!" He screamed, lunging for Apollo's throat, only to be held down by his two 'brothers'.

"This man took Bella?" Esme questioned, then her eyes focused on me. "Dear are you alright? Has he taken you as well?" She questioned in a motherly tone. A startling round of giggles burst through my façade.

"Oh dear, looks can be deceiving," was my cryptic answer, voice dropping back to a controlled, emotionless tone.

"What did you do to Bella?!" Edward seethed, fighting Emmett and Jaspers hold. Apollo held his hands up in mock innocence.

"I did nothing to _Bella_." He said quietly, a broad smirk across his face, and air quotes around the name. And I thought those things died in the early two thousands.

"Apollo, don't!" I said quietly while slapping the back of his head. He threw a hand up where I hit and started whining.

"What, you can have fun on this mission and not me"? He asked pouting.

"Of course you can have fun, but we do not want the vampire to try and kill you. Even if he can't do us harm it would delay our departure and arrival to Olympus." He sobered up really quickly after that, hand dropping, and the smirk slipping from his face. Slightly.

"What language are you speaking?" The ever curious Carlisle asked.

"Ancient Greek, but that is not our main focus now. Edward," I said stepping away from Apollo and turning my back on the rest of the Cullens before continuing, "What happened yesterday around ten o'clock in the morning?" I inquired in a friendly tone. He looked behind me and glared, presumably at Apollo, but answered nun the less.

"My- My girlfriend was acting strange, I believe she was delusional at the time. Bella was unable to sit still, screamed at me even, so eventually I took her to the clearing she wanted to go to. Then you," he suddenly stood from the chair he had occupied after calming down earlier, and pointed an accusing finger at Apollo, "kissed Bella against her will, and kidnapped her!" He finished in a low, growling tone.

"Well, it seems, as you will not tell the entire story, we will be forced to take you all to the council." Apollo stated calmly, but the simple sentence reduced the room to incoherent shouting. One over another another, only parts of outrage could be heard.

"-No right to-"

"-From our own home-"

"-Think you are?"

"Silence! You have three options: either you come willingly to meet the council, we take you by force, or we eliminate you. Choose wisely and quickly, for if a decision takes too long to make, I shal do it for you, and I am most likely to just kill you." I spoke evenly and quietly, but the bloodsuckers seemed to get the the message, and all had contemplative looks on their faces.

789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789

Roughly five minutes later penny-head answered for everyone, obviously having read their minds.

"When do we leave?" He inquired, still slightly glaring at Apollo, obviously not realizing how powerful only one of us were, angry or not, let alone together.

"Immediately after the explanation of our identities," Apollo said from behind me, pulling back on my shoulders slightly, and into the empty space beside him. Everyone besides the two of us looked confused, presumably about our motive of transportation, seeing as we walked here. I sat down on the love seat, followed by my idiotic companion, and prepared for what might happen after the clan knew who we truly were.

"I'll start," I began in a strong voice, "what do you know of the Greek Gods?" My question rang clear however everyone seemed confused, quizzical expressions on all of their faces.

"What you mean Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite? Those ones?" Jasper asked from the corner where he had placed himself beside Alice. I was seeing red with rage after his comments, and Apollo wasn't much better.

"How dare you speak so carelessly! How would you feel to be left aside? If we weren't so controlled each one of you would have a one way ticket to Tartarus!" I seethed, trying not to turn blast his sparkly ass into diamond dust. Rosalie looked up from the compound mirror she had and snorted.

"You defend them like they are real, I mean, who cares about a bunch of dusty myths, created for nothing more that to explain nature." She spoke with disdain as thunder clapped in the distance. Apparently Zeus had heard the little bitches comment. This time it was Apollo who spoke up, being in slightly more control of himself, because I'm pretty sure my face was murderous, and if Ares were here he would crack a joke about seeing steam come out of my ears.

"You vampires have no clue what you are messing with, because if it were any others besides us, you would have been fried by now." He let the sentence out slowly through his teeth. I said he was in slight control, but definitely not a friendly fellow to mess with right now.

"How do you know what we are?!" She hissed right back at us, and running towards Carlisle as fast as her little vamp legs could carry. So not that fast, but I suppose to a mortal that is an incredible speed.

"You idiot! They didn't need to know that we were in on they're so called secret. Although in my experience with them, Rosalie is the only one careful about keeping their identities a secret to the mortal world." I thought aloud, being careful not to vaporize the leeches, seeing as I was still pissed at them, and now exasperated at Apollo's carelessness.

"Yes I must agree with my daughter, how do you know what we are?" He asked in a gentle tone, however the panic in his voice was evident.

"That is completely unnecessary to the situation,"I said in a finalizing tone. The vampires all shifted nervously, most likely unnerved by the fact that two more people know their secret. Oh, if only they knew that thousands of being all over the world knew, and that they are anything except dangerous compared to most monsters.

"Let us continue," Apollo amended, grasping my hand.

"Yes, we are quite late as it is. We are Lady Calista, and Lord Apollo of the Olympic council." My statement rang throughout the living space, but everyone seemed frozen, be it shock or disbelief, however no one made a sound.

Finally the large one, Emmett, recovered and started laughing, the decibels were enough to shake the walls, and, most likely, make a mortals bones vibrate.

"That's- that's a good one, 'we're all powerful gods," Another round of laughter shook the home.

"Yeah, nice joke, now leave!" Rosalie growled, lowering slightly into a hunting crouch, once again, and pulling Emmett by her side.

"Laugh all you want, but my lady speaks the truth, and we must be on our way." Apollo announced, standing, and pulling me up with him.

"Even if you are telling the truth, and I'm not saying I believe you, but how can you prove it?" Little Alice asked, speaking up from her place on the sofa. Her little face was scrunched up and looked so small and frail it was almost cute. Almost, because, just as it was with her brother, they are monsters, and in my honest opinion, do not deserve to exist.

"All will soon be proven, for it shall be hard to deny or identities before the council." I said in a board tone, still undecided on whether they should become dust or not.

"Even if you can prove it, how do we get to... Wherever we're going?" Jasper questioned from his position beside the pixie.

"We have our own motive of transportation," Apollo walked to the center of the room and faced them full on, "Please grab on to one of our arms, three with Calista, four with me, and close your eyes. If any of you see us before we transport it will cause you to vaporize." He moved more towards them and stuck his arms out, and I did the same, migrating towards the ladies of the family. Everyone did as told however Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be peeking, most likely trying to prove us wrong.

"Close your eyes," I instructed forcefully, and it got the message across, because immediately they snapped shut.

789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789789

We stopped at the edge of the gardens, a short distance from the great hall, and I shifted back into the form of a teenager. The Cullens were still clinging to our arms, and it was quite annoying.

"You can let go now," I said in a slightly disgusted voice. When the let go and opened their eyes everybody looked shocked to say the least.

"Where did the little girl go?" Esme asked from beside Carlisle, looking completely and utterly confused.

"Here," my voice, for once around them, was honestly excited, after all, shock is why I changed appearance.

"What do you mean? She could have been no more than fifteen, and you are seventeen, easily." Jasper questioned, being, as always, the one to ask the speculative queries.

"We told you, all powerful. I'm pretty sure changing my appearance should be the least of your worries. Follow along, we are not to keep Zeus waiting." I started up the narrow path and, once again, threaded my arm through Apollo's. They kept good pace, but apparently our version of distance and theirs is different, because about half way through Emmett started complaining about how far it was, but we told him to shut up and carry on.

Fourty five minutes later we arrived at the doors to the throne room, and everyone excluding Apollo and I were either slightly fearful of amazed at the size and design of them.

"Wait here, we will get you when it is time." I said and slipped through the doors promptly after Apollo had gone to warn Zeus of the Cullens imminent arrival. Inside everyone was either smiling and laughing for the exciting meeting that was sure to follow, or readying themselves for a fight, albeit a small one, but a fight. Some of my siblings nodded in acknowledgement as I passed and grew to my true form, and some, such as Aphrodite, smiled, happy to meet, and possibly destroy, the clan. I reached my seat, in between Apollo and Hermes, and relaxed, glad that if I had to reveal that I was Bella, it could be in a place I was comfortable, with Apollo at my side.

"It's time we met some new people," My father said from the head of the council as the doors shuddered open.

 **Well yeah... Hope you enjoyed, but I'm probably only gonna be able to update once every two weeks until school ends. Read and Review! Also, I need ideas for the sequel, PM me to get the basic plot and help! Until Next Time :)**


End file.
